


Shattered Soul

by 4Kennedy



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for challenge #396 unbreakable at femslash100 on lj. Is Sarah's spirit broken or unbreakable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Shattered soul  
> Fandom: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles  
> Pairing: Cameron/Sarah  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Wordcount: 250  
> Challenge/Prompt: #396 – unbreakable at femslash100  
> Disclaimer: I unfortunately don’t own them; they belong to FOX television and Warner Brothers  
> Note: Not beta read, so all faults are mine and I’m not a native speaker.

**Shattered Soul**

The cell was small, too well-lit and the walls were padded. She was sitting in a corner with her head on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs. Sarah Connor, the mother of destiny. Her body was constantly rocking back and forth. Sarah was wearing light blue trousers and a white shirt, while her feet were bare.

Cameron watched Sarah through a window in the door; always hoping the woman would lift her head and look at her with recognition. She never did. This was not Sarah's first stay in a psychiatric ward, only this time she really seemed damaged.

Months passed and nothing changed. But today would be different. Cameron kicked in the door, bursting into the room and went directly over, where Sarah was cowering. The terminator picked her up and into her arms without any effort.

"No!" Sarah screamed, flailing around and spurring into action. "Let go of me. Let me down!" She gripped the hem of Cameron's shirt and stared fiercely into the terminators eyes. "Please. I can't… I'm broken." The last part was barely a whisper. Tears ran down over Sarah's face.

"You are unbreakable. You are Sarah Connor." Cameron held the woman in her arms tighter, pressing her harder against her body. It seemed the terminator tried to hold Sarah together, to keep her from falling apart.

April 19th, 2011 was blinking in Cameron's visual field. Today Skynet was supposed to go online. Judgement Day was only two days away.

**The End**


End file.
